


Distraction

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [36]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short & Sweet, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Whump, rip yuuri lol, too gay to function, yuuri is a useless gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 05:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: “It’s not that he’s hurt. It’s how he got hurt that’s amusing.”





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Another short fic written for a tumblr request. Enjoy!

“Oh, my poor Yuuri. That looks awful!” Victor frets, running a gentle finger over Yuuri’s swollen cheek, before pressing an ice pack to the irritated skin. “What happened, love?”

Yuuri flinches away from the cold touch, his cheeks going a bit red. “I fell,” he says quietly, refusing to make eye contact.

Behind him, Yuri starts snickering. Victor whips around to stare at him, his eyebrows raised. “And just what is so funny about my fiancé’s injury?”

Yuri waves him off. “It’s not that he’s hurt. It’s how he got hurt that’s amusing.”  
“What does that mean?” Victor asks, puzzled. 

“He’s just laughing at me because I fell while skating and I’m supposed to be graceful!” Yuuri says desperately, his entire face turning bright pink. He shoots Yuri a pleading look.

If he was hoping for mercy, he’s disappointed; Yuri just grins wider. “Sorry katsudon, I can either be disgusted by this or laugh at you.” He turns to Victor. “Your precious fiancé fell because he got distracted by your ass.” 

There’s a moment of shocked silence; Yuuri wonders if it’s possible to sink through the floor through the power of sheer embarrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
